


Hotel

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Radagast and Gandalf are given a room in Rivendell.





	Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solarfox123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarfox123/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for auniverseforgotten’s “Radagast and Gandalf [a kiss out of habit]” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It isn’t as quaint and homely as his own abode, of course, but nothing else ever is, and Radagast already knows that this will do. He’s had much worse places to sleep, and he’s forgone sleep to avoid even worse places all together. Elrond’s sprawling lands are pretty in their own right, but they’re a little plain.

The floor is smooth and unblemished, without any cracks for rats to scurry in and out of. Elrond himself leads them across it, pointing here and there, into one very put-together room after another, none of which have much going on. The quiet hum of an Elven minstrel is the loudest it ever gets. The trees and shrubbery and other greens and flowers are all very beautiful, but they’re visible only beyond the windows—there are no feral branches twisting through the walls. Therefore, there are no birds inside. _Life_ is the main thing that Radagast is looking for.

When the tour’s finished, and Elrond’s told them a number of things that Radagast has already forgotten, he stops by a large room with two fair-sized beds pushed against the wall. A small table sits between them, dressers on either side, and a tall veranda that lets out into the gardens. Elrond gestures inside and tells them, “I hope this will suffice for your accommodations. Please let me know if there is anything else you should require.”

Gandalf answers with a fond, “Thank you,” but Radagast’s already puttering inside. He drops his pack onto the mattress, then plops down to test it. There are no holes from curious teeth or broken springs from unexpected weight. The green duvet doesn’t have a single hair on it. And it all smells very _fresh_ , vaguely like just-ripe fruit.

Satisfied, Radagast climbs off again. He sets his hat on the pillow—there isn’t anyone in it yet—and heads out towards the sunlight. He passes his host on the way, and he stops just long enough to kiss Gandalf’s cheek, the way he often does when they’re out together but about to be apart, because Radagast has a mind to wander and Gandalf has ‘important’ things to do. It speaks well of Elrond’s home that Radagast can so easily fall into his old habits. 

Elrond and Gandalf talk for a little longer while Radagast takes in the view of all the gorgeous gardens. Then Gandalf is suddenly beside him, and Radagast thinks Elrond must have left without him noticing. A lot of things escape his notice when he’s off ‘in his own little world,’ as Gandalf likes to put it. Gandalf notes, “You already seem quite at home.”

It’s been a long while since Radagast’s been anywhere, and he’s not sure if he’s ever been here. He reaches his final verdict and relays, “I can be at home anywhere when surrounded by the right creatures.”

Gandalf smiles softly. He must know that he’s included in that, although Radagast would really like to see something of the four-legged variety. Gandalf knowingly asks, “Shall we?”

Radagast nods. He steps down onto the grass and wades forward into nature, just waiting to meet his newest friends.


End file.
